luffy's madness
by steeldemon1231
Summary: what happens if history is changed and luffy has become heartless, and will nami be able to connect with luffy
1. luffy goes to hell

**This is my first fanfic, so please review. I don't mind mean comments, as long as they help.**

* * *

Luffy met someone who has the power to change history when he and his crew got separated for 2 years. This man's name is Tory. Being Luffy trusted Tory, but that was the biggest mistake he could ever make.

"Luffy"

"ya?" Luffy asked

"what would you do if your entire crew were to forget you and despise you?" troy asked

"i'd make them remember me and like me" Luffy said while chewing on some meat in his hand

"such a simple answer, but how would you do this if i killed them?" troy said standing up

"what?" Luffy asked totally confused why one of his friends would say that

"if i sent you back in time, but history would change what would you do?" troy asked now looking at the sky

"i would gather my crew again and continue our adventure" Luffy said finishing his meat

"eat well because that might just be the last meat you get for a while" the man said

"huh?"

everything around Luffy and Troy start to get dark. soon enough Luffy and Troy are standing in pure darkness. (imagine their standing on nothing in space)

"what's going on?" Luffy asked panicking

"you have to much trust in people around you Luffy, now you will experience hell in a different world"

"what are you talking about?"

"i will send you back in before you left that little home of yours, you are a wanted man with 1 million berry bounty, an-"

"AWESOME, I'M GOING TO HAVE A 1 MILLION BOUNTY"

"as i was saying you will be captured and sent to work for the marines as a slave and will be used as a punching bag (in other words they whip him and torture him)"

"why?"

"because i can"

"how?"

"i ate a devil fruit just like you"

"when?"

"a long time ago"

"why?"

troy felt a tick mark pop out of places they shouldn't be

"you might laugh now but you'll see how painful life can really be"

"will i still have my gom gom fruit powers?"

"oh my god you are annoying, just for that you'l be there for an extra year"

"cool, you know how long i'll be there?"

"damn it you are the most annoying person I've ever seen"

"and your the funniest person I've ever seen" luffy said laughing

troy then began chanting some words and everything around them around them starts to swirl as if their in a tornado. luffy of course looked around in awe as time swirled backwards. troy just stood there smirking, enjoying what was about to happen. after a while the swirling stopped and luffy was in a jail cell and standing out side was none other than troy. luffy looked around in confusing, he tried to get up but was pulled back down on his knees, that was when he noticed he was chained with what looked like a million chains to luffy. something else luffy noticed was he didn't have his hat with him.

"huh? where my hat?" luffy asked in confusion

"looking for this" troy said swirling a hat in his hand

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" luffy yelled at troy who was dressed in a marine uniform

"calm down rubber boy, here" troy said as he threw the hat at him

"thank you, now would you get these chains off me, i have an itch i can't reach"

"oh don't worry about that itch i'm sure it'll be gone soon" he said smirking

suddenly, about 20 men came and started to undo luffy's chains but kept one on that made luffy really weak

"rest times over, time for your daily punishment"

"huh?"

"enjoy the next 3 years in hell luffy" troy said as he suddenly started to disappear

"where are you going? help me out of these chains! i still have that itch!" luffy yelled as he was dragged away

"who do you think he's talking to?" one of the guards said

"who cares, he probably made him self an imaginary friend" another said

"ya your probably right, i mean if i were in here so long i would probably have gone mad"

10 minutes later screams could be heard from where luffy was dragged off to

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Ya, that's it hope you enjoyed **


	2. chapter 2

**Hello everyone, well let's see here what should i start with. well first off i'm going to stop making chapters for this story. don't panic just yet, the reason i'm stopping is because i don't know what to do next. and i know i only have one chapter, and the chapter isn't even that long, but i could just keep writing and it would be crap. so in 1-3 weeks i'm going to delete this story completely just so everyone can see this. also i'm going to need your help if you want me to start again. the reason for that is because i'm lazy so please contact me on Facebook, i'm going to make a group so called : ultimate fanfictions. i'm also going to start a fairy tail story, maybe Naruto i'm not sure though. ya i think that's it. thank you**


End file.
